Lightweight beach bags for carrying towels, sun tan lotion, toys, etc., to the beach are well known but after a family has arrived at its chosen place on the beach, the bag serves no other useful purpose except as a repository for the articles brought to the beach. The object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible, and thus easily stored, valise which not only serves as a convenient lightweight carrier for small objects but also may be used as a toy tent for dolls or the like.